1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the display of merchandise for retail sale. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable arm for a merchandising display unit In one application, the adjustable arm of the present invention is used in cooperation with a conventional gondola display unit.
2. Discussion
The self-service retail industry demands efficient display of product while minimizing floor space requirements. The merchandise display capacity of a self-service retail store is inherently limited by the store's square footage of interior space. In this regard, the amount of area available within a store directly limits the amount of product which may be effectively displayed for sale. Heretofore, various merchandising display devices have been employed to increase the merchandising display capacity of a store.
One such device commonly used to increase a store's merchandising capacity is a gondola display unit. In its basic sense, a gondola display unit includes a base, a wall portion upwardly extending from the base from which products can be displayed for sale, and a plurality of spaced apart upright supports attached to the wall portion. The wall portion is constructed from pegboard and includes a multiplicity of apertures equally spaced in rows and columns about its entire surface. Typically, the gondola display units are arranged end to end to define aisleways throughout the interior of a store.
Gondola display units are generally constructed so that they may be utilized in one of two forms-shelf-type units and peg-type units. An illustrative gondola display unit of the shelf-type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,421. In the shelf-type units, shelves or racks are supported by shelving brackets attached to two adjacent upright supports. Shelf-type units are widely incorporated in self-service retail stores to aesthetically display the product for sale in a manner appealing to the average consumer. The shelf-type units are typically designed to permit an unobstructed view of products, to permit easy removal and replacement of the product on the display, and to provide the capability of storing a limited inventory of products to limit the frequency of restocking the display. Such prior gondola display units have been designed to accommodate various types of products. The gondola shelves afford consumers a clear view of the goods and are approachable from three sides. Further, the shelves of such gondola systems are sufficiently wide to carry a limited inventory of goods.
When the gondola display unit is utilized as a peg-type unit, the product is displayed from pegs adapted to removably engage one or more apertures in the pegboard surface. The pegs are designed to retain a limited supply of product, thereby limiting the frequency of restocking. Such a peg-type unit provides a significant degree of flexibility to readily accept various sized product. Further, such a peg-type system can be readily assembled, unassembled or redesigned. When the gondola display unit is utilized as a peg-type unit, the upright supports do not serve any function.
Other types of display units well know in the art include wire grid display units and slat wall display units. Similar to the peg-type unit described above, wire grid display units and slat wall display units both include an upright wall area adjacent to which products may be releasably suspended for retail sale. Conventionally, both arrangements typically utilize hangers having a mounting portion adapted to releasably engage the upright wall area. The merchandise is then suspended from the hangers.
While prior merchandising display systems have generally proven satisfactory for the display of product in self-service retail stores, none are without their drawbacks and/or limitations. In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of existing display systems and to further increase display capacity, various devices have been utilized.
One such device used to increase the display capacity of self-service retail store is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 257,709. The device described therein includes an elongated strip which includes a plurality of retainers vertically spaced about its length. An aperture at the end of the elongated strip permits the device to be hanged from a peg or the like. Each of the retainers is designed to hold and retain a single product. The device is intended to be disposed once It is emptied of product.
Another such alternative device for increasing the merchandising display capacity of a self-service retail store is a self-standing "point of sale" display. This type of device is often temporarily utilized to marquee new products and is generally provided by the product manufacturer. Self-standing displays limit available floor space and often impede traffic flow.
One limitation common with most prior known merchandising display system is the limit of the number of facings of merchandise which can be display substantially without obstruction. The usable merchandising space for retail displays is generally limited by the amount of area on a wall-type surface of the unit.
Another problem with many prior merchandising display units is that the display units require a significant amount of floor space. Still yet other prior merchandising display devices need to be hung from hooks or pegs which are often not readily available.
Accordingly, it has been one object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary display assembly which creates additional display space for various types of existing merchandising structures while retaining sufficient consumer visibility of product on the original structure and without impeding traffic flow.
It has been yet another object of the present invention to provide a merchandising display system which increases product sales by increasing product visible to the customer and focuses the view of the customers.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display assembly adapted to retain goods for retail sale or signage such that the goods or signage are horizontally spaced apart from the main display structure and are facing each opposite direction of adjacent purchaser traffic.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable arm for a display assembly.
In one form, the present invention is directed to an adjustable arm for a merchandising display unit of the type including an upwardly extending wall portion, the adjustable arm comprising a main body portion including first and second telescopically related members. The first telescopically related member including a plurality of apertures. The second telescopically related member includes an aperture adapted to selectively align with the apertures of the plurality of apertures located on the first telescopically related member. A fastener passes through a selected one of the plurality of apertures in the first telescopically related member and the aperture of the second telescopically related member. The adjustable arm further includes a mounting portion attached to the free end of one of the first and second telescopically related members. The mounting portion interconnects the main body portion and the merchandising display unit. The longitudinal length of the main body portion is adjustable by telescopically moving the first telescopically related relative to the second part telescopically related portion.
One advantage of the present invention is that an auxiliary display arrangement has been provided which allows the capacity of an existing display unit to be quickly and easily increased without obscuring the view of the original product display area.
Yet another object of the present invention is that a merchandising display arrangement has been provided which more effectively displays a large number of products such that the products are visible from the end of an aisle, thereby serving to draw customers down the individual merchandise aisleway.